Tel un souffle de mana
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Yuan ressent de la nostalgie pour son passé, et ses pensées dérivent alors vers une certaine personne... "Le temps a passé, tu vois..."


[OS] Fic Tales of Symphonia

**Auteur:** Alienor (autrement dit, logiquement, c'est moi! *SBAF*)

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, fort heureusement d'ailleurs parce qu'il aurait fallu les inventer!

**Résumé:** Yuan ressent de la nostalgie pour son passé et ses pensées se mettent à dériver vers une certaine personne... "Le temps a passé maintenant mon amour!" (ouais bon, j'enjolive les choses là, au final c'est pas si terrible!)

**Dédicace:** à l'origine elle était destinée à ma soeur, akina_bazooka, qui est inscrite ici, mais autant la montrer à un plus grand public!^^ C'est surtout pour les fans de Yuan.

**Note:** J'avais déjà écrit une autre fic, "Reflets", qu'Akina a d'ailleurs posté sur son compte. Je la remercie bien gentiment!

Et au final... bonne lecture! C'est plutôt court...

**Tel un souffle de mana**

Yuan se sentait seul. Il avait l'impression d'être abandonné de tout le monde. Certes, il ne le montrait pas, mais depuis plusieurs mois, plus rien ne s'était passé. Heureusement d'ailleurs lui dirait-on, car il y avait eu beaucoup de changements depuis la réunification des deux mondes. Au début, il y avait eu une panique sans nom à cause d'un grand tremblement de terre qui avait bien failli détruire toutes les villes et villages présents dans le monde. La rumeur avait circulé que le mana s'était brutalement mis à recouler à flots et que l'arbre sacré de Kharlan avait été ressuscité. Non, pas ressuscité. Il était né une nouvelle fois. En apprenant cela, certaines personnes n'avaient pas voulu y croire, et d'autres n'avaient pas réagi car jamais encore elles n'avaient entendu parler de cette légende vieille de plusieurs millénaires. Finalement, l'ordre et la paix étaient revenus dans le monde et chacun découvraient ce que sa terre était devenue. Il y avait eu d'énormes changements, et personne encore aujourd'hui n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé. « Peut-être ne comprendront-ils jamais. » sourit Yuan.

La régénération avait opéré, et il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire désormais.

Seulement, il était triste. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la mort de son ami et bras droit Botta ? Où bien l'absence de Kratos ? Sûrement.

Il continuait de diriger ses renégats, mais le peu d'activité du moment les rendait inutiles. Finalement, Yuan se demandait s'il ne devait pas dissoudre cette organisation. Même s'ils lui avaient été fidèles pendant de nombreuses années, étant tous prêts à se sacrifier pour le succès de leur entreprise, c'est-à-dire empêcher la résurrection de Martel par Mithos, ils ne pouvaient plus vivre en captivité. Ils avaient tous besoin de redécouvrir le monde extérieur, et de répandre la nouvelle de la résurrection de la déesse et de l'arbre sacré. Ce serait leur dernière mission.

Quant à lui, il avait peur de dire ça, mais il avait vécu trop longtemps dans ce monde. Il avait vu trop de choses, et maintenant, il le savait, la vie devrait continuer sans lui. Pourtant, il avait tant de choses à faire qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fini.

Il secoua la tête. Non ! Ce qui était fait est fait, il avait rempli son devoir, il avait laissé une trace de son passage sur cette terre, qu'il avait vu changer en quelques millénaires. Il était le seul des héros de la guerre de Kharlan à être encore vivant sur ce monde, qui, il l'espérait, connaîtrait des siècles de paix, peut-être pour l'éternité. Et pour cause, Mithos était parti en paix, son âme tourmentée avait été libérée, Kratos avait coupé tout lien avec le monde en partant pour toujours avec Derris-Kharlan, laissant à son fils le soin de veiller sur le nouveau monde, et enfin, Martel… Il laissa ce nom si cher à ses oreilles retentir dans ses pensées. Martel… Quel délice de s'entendre prononcer ce nom. Martel était la protectrice de l'arbre de Kharlan, et la déesse qui veillait sur la terre nouvelle. Elle, elle s'était réincarné en la déesse. Mais la véritable Martel, celle qui les avait accompagné durant leur propre périple, avec leurs deux compagnons, la sœur de Mithos, celle qu'il avait aimé plus qu'il ne voulait se le dire, reposait en paix, et faisait partie des âmes en la déesse et l'arbre sacré, c'était ce que Lloyd, le fils de son meilleur ami Kratos, avait rapporté avec Colette Brunel, la douce jeune fille blonde, qui lui avait à un moment rappelé Martel. Mais toutes les deux, mêmes si elles se ressemblaient à bien des égards, ne faisaient pas partie de la même époque. La petite aurait pu naître sans obtenir le titre d'élue, être tenue à l'écart et espérer la réussite d'un élu autre qu'elle, mais l'histoire se serait alors répétée, et cela, il ne l'avait jamais souhaité. « Et dire que si elles étaient nées à la même époque, elles auraient sûrement le même âge. » se dit Yuan.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment, il se leva, émergeant de ses pensées. Sa longue cape se souleva légèrement lorsqu'il la rabattit sur son dos. Maintenant, il surplombait la montagne d'Hima, où il avait une très belle vue de l'arbre géant. « Yggdrassil » pensa t-il. Il sourit. Lloyd avait eu une idée très originale en donnant à cet arbre le nom du héros Mithos. C'était en quelque sorte un hommage qui lui était rendu. Un honneur même.

Même s'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais les utiliser, Yuan déploya ses ailes bleutées et s'envola. « Une dernière fois » se dit-il.

Certes, l'arbre semblait à la fois proche et lointain, mais Yuan pourrait facilement parcourir un court chemin à vol d'oiseau. S'il avait utilisé la voie normale, celle de la terre, cela lui aurait pris une bonne semaine.

Enfin, lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il se déposa et fit disparaître ses ailes. Devant lui, là où s'était tenu autrefois la tour du Salut, se dressait une plante magnifique, source de toute vie sur terre, qui reprenait ses droits sur le monde. Oui, c'était vrai, ce n'était encore qu'une jeune pousse qui renaissait et grandissait lentement mais sûrement, avait dit la déesse par l'intermédiaire de Lloyd, mais il en restait impressionnant.

Lentement, il s'approcha, et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment prêt de l'arbre, il effleura son tronc avec respect, puis embrassa son écorce, manière à lui de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait, mais aussi de faire signe à Martel. A jamais et pour toujours, il restait lié à elle, mais lui plus que Mithos ou Kratos. D'accord, Mithos était le frère de la déesse, il avait une place dans le cœur de celle qui avait été autrefois une superbe jeune fille aimante et sympathique, mais Yuan en occupait aussi une grande partie, et il était persuadé que Martel se souvenait de lui, et peut-être même l'aimait encore, qui sait ?

En silence, il s'agenouilla et fit offrande d'une partie de son mana pour aider la plante à s'épanouir. Les racines à côté de lui tressaillirent légèrement, comme pour lui faire signe de leur reconnaissance. Il resta ainsi prostré. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis il sortit de sa transe et se décida à partir. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il se retourna et jeta un dernier regard sur ce spectacle grandiose. Il sourit, puis fit apparaître ses ailes d'ange.

Au moment de partir, un souffle le retint soudainement. Il crut avoir rêvé, mais le souffle passa de nouveau, comme si quelqu'un respirait tout près de lui. Et puis, cette haleine pure, le contact qu'elle avait sur sa peau, il s'en souviendrait toujours, comme il s'en était toujours souvenu. Le contact léger d'une main sur sa joue le fit tressaillir, puis un courant d'air passa à travers lui, et plus rien.

Pendant un moment, il resta immobile, se demandant s'il avait réellement vécu cette scène, puis un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage, et en un souffle, il prononça un nom, un seul :

« Martel… »

Il ferma les yeux et joignit les mains sur son cœur.

**FIN**


End file.
